Say You Won't Let Go
by beautifulending21
Summary: Soulmates AU: All three had faced heartache and hardships in their lives. All three knew pain and how quickly you could lose everything you ever loved. But they all knew love was worth finding and holding onto. Even if it took 70 years in the ice, being turned into Hydra's Asset, or learning you were Inhuman and owning your new life. Fate can be cruel, but also amazing. Threesome.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Hello to all my regular readers and my new readers! I thought I would try my hand at a Soulmates AU. This is the AU where the first words your soulmate speaks to you are written on your skin, in their writing. Black words means romantic soulbound and blue/navy means platonic soulbond. Soulmarks can fade to grey if one soulmate has died, or if one soulmate was rejected. I have great respect for **_ozhawk_** and her own take on the Soulmates AU. Check out her stuff on AO3 or on here. The pairing here is _Steve Rogers/Daisy Johnson/Bucky Barnes_ and I hope you like it!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC, the Avengers, or the Soulmates AU concept.

* * *

 _ **Steve:**_

One thing Steve noticed about this century was that there wasn't quiet anymore. Even when he went for his usual runs, there was still noise. No peace. But he didn't put that plane down to get quiet. He put it down because he knew it was the right thing to do, to save lives.

And because he thought he had just lost the love of his.

He refused to look at the mark on his skin, where Bucky's first words to him used to be, most likely faded. Because seeing it would mean it was final. That he was alone in this new world. Sure, he had Peggy, but for how much longer? She had lived her life, married, founded SHIELD, had kids. She had gotten years and time to grieve. He only had weeks as far as his mind knew. After the Battle of New York is when he first saw them, the black words written on the back of his calf, in the place where Bucky's had been.

 _Who the hell is Bucky?_

The fact that this person, this new soul mate didn't know who Bucky Barnes was stung. Peggy had made it her mission for Bucky to be put on every Wall of Valor on every SHIELD facility, so people had known of his sacrifice. So they would know the hero that Bucky was. And when the Smithsonian put together an exhibit on himself, he requested that a large monument be placed in there as well, detailing Bucky's life and legacy. He asked them to leave out that they were Soul mates, as it felt too personal to be sharing with the world. Even with everyone being more accepting of same sex marriage and soul mate pairings, it was something of Bucky he wanted to be selfish with.

But there was another mark; he discovered, on his back, right above his right butt cheek. Normally, he doesn't look in the mirror after a shower, but it had been the right angle for him to see it in the reflection of the glass.

 _Don't tell me I'm distracting you from kicking ass, Captain?_

He was floored. Two romantic soul marks, after waking up from a 70-year hiatus on life, as Tony put it. Of course, fate would be that cruel. His heart might never be ready for them. He had no idea when they appeared while he was in the ice, nor how old they were. He might not meet them for another 20 years, and that would be just his luck.

He sighed and resigned himself to waiting. But he didn't have to wait long after New York.

 _ **Bucky:**_

There was always pain associated with de-frosting. The muscles in his body screaming in protest, the shards of frozen blood in his veins, and the healing that followed and continued until he was thawed out. This time was different, because he watched their silent panic as he asked for his mission. Take out a high level target. Once he was neutralized, he took off. But he was followed. A blonde man with a shield didn't relent until he threw his shield back to him. But even after his mission, he was not put back under. They needed him again for two level 6 targets almost two days later. The redheaded female evaded him at every turn, before he shot her in the shoulder. The blonde with the shield was back, and kept getting in his way. He managed to get him across the jaw enough that his mask fell off. But as he turned to him, the blonde man's demeanor changed.

"Bucky?" He asked him.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" He asked, and he looked like the Soldier had just punched him in the gut. His flying friend kicked him into the van he was standing next to, but some of his handlers managed to capture the three targets. He was taken back to the Vault, mind reeling. He couldn't get that word out of his head though.

 _Bucky_. It was familiar. Like, the smell of his suit, or the feeling of ice crawling up his body as they re-froze him. He knew it. He knew him.

It wasn't until he fought the blonde again over the Potomac did he see a flash of something. As far as he knew, he had no life before Hydra, before they gave him a mission. He was an empty shell, a soldier, trained to follow orders. But the blonde said something that opened a floodgate.

"I'm with you till the end of the line," He choked out, before the glass gave way underneath the blonde. Under Steve.

Steve. All he felt was pain as his mind began to open memories blocked by years and years of intense brainwashing. There was a sense of panic that consumed him so completely as he watched Steve's body submerge in the river. Without a second thought, he dove out of the falling Hellicarrier and into the spot where Steve fell. He pulled him out of the water and to shore, before realizing he couldn't stay. Even if Bucky wasn't Hydra's pet anymore, there would be authorities after him. Steve didn't deserve to be dragged into his mess.

He made the choice to let him go, until he was sure that no one could mess with his brain again. And after a few weeks, he found that his hate for Hydra had grown. He found the spots where they tried to burn away his soul mark to Steve. But as if it was a fresh tattoo, the question, " _Bucky?"_ was still there. But what surprised him even more was the other location he remembered burning, and pain. He now knew why they always kept his skin covered. Because, over his right hip, was another soul mark.

 _Are you just gonna stand there looking pretty, or give me a hand with these HYDRA goons?_

Two Soul mates? And one being Steve? He panicked, because another soul mate was more leverage for Hydra, if they wanted to try and recapture him. He refused to let them though. He was going to take down Hydra by himself if that's what it took.

He wouldn't let them take any more of his life, nor would he risk his soul mates.

 _ **Skye/Daisy:**_

Skye knew that she had to let him go. Cal had no more use to SHIELD, and she couldn't stick around long enough for her face to trigger his 'wiped' memories. Coulson described it as the most excruciating pain he has ever experienced. And this was coming from the man that just lost his hand. There wasn't much left for her in the world. Mother now dead, father with his memory wiped, SHIELD still underground and soul mates… Knowing that she was born with her marks, she knew they may not be around her age. And as they hadn't shown up yet, she had given up hope of them ever showing up.

Jemma was the only one other than May and Coulson that knew of her soul marks. She chose to keep the words out of SHIELD's files. Just more leverage the world could use against her. Not that any information on them stayed on the web for very long after SHIELD fell. She made sure of that.

Now, she knew that she would preserve her father's memory by using her real name: Daisy Johnson.

Every night she would stay up, combing online databases for soul mates, trying to see if anyone's mark matched her writing. As it was so long since she last wrote anything down, she had to keep checking a sample of her own penmanship. It was horrid, but her excuse was that she dropped out of school at 16.

Her bugs inside of Hydra had worked their charm, telling her of several locations that were not on the SHIELD data dump, courtesy of Natasha Romanoff. There wasn't much to do other than practice with her powers, and monitor Hydra frequencies. The Inhumans were all relocated back into society, so there was a lull in activity. Until she noticed a string of destroyed safe houses, with the only survivor being a man with a metal arm and long brown hair. According to Hill it wasn't the Avengers, as they were trying to lay low after Sokovia. So Coulson sent her, Mack, Hunter and Bobby to investigate.

Following the path that the mysterious attacks went in, it was leading into Romania. Guessing the next target, they staked it out, but Hunter accidentally gave away their position. Hydra opened fire, forcing them to defend themselves. After a bullet grazed her shoulder, she decided it was time to bring out the big guns. Gauntlets at the ready, she focused her energy on the ground around the building. If she slipped in concentration, the surrounding buildings could come down as well.

So the sound of someone sneaking up behind her didn't register until it was too late. The bullet whizzed by her ear, before a grunt as flesh hit something hard. Pulling back, she turned around to defend herself. The only person there was a very handsome man, with his hair tucked under a hat. She saw the gleam of metal poking out from underneath his glove, and the strange expression he wore. Determination mixed with hate.

"Are you just gonna stand there looking pretty, or give me a hand with these HYDRA goons?" She asked, motioning to his arm. He locked up before noticing something behind her. He whipped out a gun and shot past her, taking out the sniper on their roof.

"Thanks," She said, "But I need to know you are on our side. These guys hate us, and I can't say that I like them all that much either. Are you prepared to fight with us?"

"I'd burn the world down for you," He said slowly, almost as if he was waiting for a reaction. And a reaction he got, as she froze. He pulled her down behind cover, and whispered, "I'm sorry. You deserve better than this."

She couldn't breathe suddenly, staring into his blue eyes, drowning in the panic. She couldn't lose him, not now that she found him. She got out from behind their cover, much to his protest and directed all her rage of Hydra at the building. It shook, and with a great yell, she brought it down.

His hand had not been far from reaching her, as rubble crumbled 100 feet from them and dust spread over the street. He pulled her back behind cover and held her close to his chest. She could have sworn that his lips brushed across her forehead soothingly as the dust settled, almost reassuring himself that she was there in his arms. But when she looked up, Mack and Bobby's guns were aimed at his head.

"Let her go," Bobby growled to him.

"No, wait. He's… he's one of my soul mates," She hurriedly explained.

The guns didn't lower, as Mack said, "Daisy, back away from him."

"No. Why are you guys acting like this?"

"This is the Winter Soldier. Hydra's Fist," Bobby said, eyes never leaving his form.

"I was their puppet," He said, brokenly.

"Stand down," Coulson's voice echoed in their earpieces. Mack withdrew his weapon at the order, but Bobby didn't.

"Agent Morse, stand down. He is to be brought in for questioning," Coulson repeated in the comms. Her lip rose at the corner in a sneer, before holstering her ICER.

"Will you come with us?" Daisy asked the man. He looked panicked, but when he looked in her eyes, he seemed to relax. Nodding once, he got up and helped her to her feet. Mack brought out a pair of cuffs and said, "For reassurance."

The man nodded, putting his hands behind his back. Daisy went to stop Mack, but the man said, "They want me restrained, for peace of mind. It's okay."

"I didn't even ask for your name," He said, giving her a tentative smile.

"It's Daisy," She said as Mack hauled him off. His eyes smiled at her, before turning his head and following the larger man back to their Quinjet.

"Daisy, have you told anyone about your soul mark?" Bobby asked seriously.

"Just Jemma, May and Coulson. Ward didn't even know," She said truthfully.

"No one from your past?"

"No. The Nuns knew but were told to keep them covered," She said, "No one knows Bobby."

"Did he show you your words?" Bobby pressed.

"No, but we will find out soon enough if he has them."

* * *

Coulson requested to interrogate him, knowing through Hill that this was Bucky Barnes. She had relayed as much after SHIELD fell, and knowing that Captain Rogers was looking for him made things even more interesting. There would be no more operating in the shadows, without revealing himself to the Avengers again, alive and well.

"Sergeant Barnes, my name is Phil Coulson. I'm the Director of SHIELD," he said entering. Bucky looked up at him and said, "So you know."

"And I'm the only one that does so far. Though I imagine your soul mate is looking you up right now, or listening in," He said, placing a folder down on the table in the Zephyr's interrogation room.

"So, would you like to tell me what happened after SHIELD fell? Or shall I guess?"

"I will tell you everything you need to know, as long as I know she's safe," Bucky said, eyes showing how desperate he was to see her.

"Agent Johnson, please join me," Coulson said, giving it a moment for Daisy to come up to the windowed door. Coulson nodded, giving her permission to open the door. She closed it, her eyes never leaving Bucky's, and sat down in an empty chair.

"Alright then. Start talking," Coulson said, as Bucky's form relaxed.

"After SHIELD fell and Steve… Steve snapped me out of the hold they had on me. It was some sort of brainwashing. Took years for it to stick, more years of training before they sent me out for missions. The programming would break down if I was out of cryo for too long, so when they didn't need me, I was but back in the ice box. After the Triskellion, I realized I couldn't drag Steve into the shit show that was about to be my life. He deserved better."

"I started by keeping myself hidden. Smuggled myself out of the country on a ship bound for France. Trekked across Europe until I caught word that Hydra wasn't as dead as I thought. They would try and recapture me if they knew I was there, so I sought them out instead. Pretended to come in out of the cold, before… before taking them out and burning the place to the ground. It was working, they trusted that their dog was loyal," He sneered, before Daisy gently placed a hand on his.

"You are not a dog," She said passionately.

"Maybe, but I'm what they made me."

"What they forced you to be," She defended, "You would have never done those things willingly, right?"

"Never."

"There is still the matter of your reputation. For very good reasons, we can't have you going back out into the public eye. At least until you have been cleared by Washington," Coulson said, closing the folder on the table

"They won't clear him Coulson, they'll demand his head! We can't do that to him. He's a war hero for crying out loud," Daisy said, looking at her Director with confusion.

"Even so, we need to let someone know that we have him and he is on our side."

"Talbot?" She asked incredulously, "He'll be the first to demand blood."

"Not if we spin this right. Under the Soulmates Act, he is protected. Especially since I want to bring in a character witness."

"Who?" Daisy asked, "I've only known him less than four hours."

"Someone who has known him much longer," Coulson said and Bucky's eyes widened in fear.

"No, I can't bring him into this," He said, panicking.

"Coulson, give us a second. Please," She begged. He nodded, "Hopefully you can get him to agree."

Once Coulson had left the room, she turned off the camera and the mic to the room, wanting total privacy. They could still see in the windows of the room from outside, but they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Okay, let's put this whole, "Turn you over to the government" thing aside for now. Can I see my words on you?" She asked in a small voice.

He nodded, before saying, "On my right hip bone."

She quickly opened the handcuffs so he could show her, and because now that they know whom he was, it was cruel to keep him in them. Plus, he could easily have ripped them off. He slowly pulled his shirt up, revealing how low his jeans were slung and Daisy's messy scrawl in three short line across the hipbone.

"Where are mine," He asked gruffly.

"Uh, here," She said, pointing to her derriere. He snorted, saying, "Yeah, as much as I would like to see them, I think we should wait until we are in a room with no windows."

"Probably best," She smiled. He quickly realized how fast his heart was beating, just at the smallest smile from her. He loved the way her face softened, and her eyes crinkled.

"Do you… have another mark?" He asked. Maybe she didn't, and he didn't want to lie to her about Steve.

"I do. That one I can show you," She said, pulling the leg of her pants up, just enough to show him. The breath he let out was what tipped her off. His relief was palpable, so she asked, "Do you know who it is?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to force it out of you?" She said, a smile playing on her lips.

"It's Steve Rogers. I recognize his handwriting, because I have his mark too."

She always knew that she was destined to be part of a trio, but never in her life would she have guessed that her soulmates were Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. She gave a small nod saying, "Oh."

"I'm gonna warn you, as far as I remember, he's never been with a woman. But I reckon he'll be pleased as punch to have such a gorgeous woman as a soul mate."

She chuckled nervously, tucking a curl behind her ear as she ducked her head.

"Don't," He said gently, reaching for her hand resting on top of the table, "Please don't hide that smile."

Her cheeks warmed at the look in his eyes and said, "Why did you leave Steve? Really?"

"Because I love him enough to not give him my burdens and demons. He is someone that will take on the whole world alone. Always been like that."

"I've heard a few stories from DC, but nothing that was first hand. Captain Rogers-"

"Steve. He'd want you to call him Steve," Bucky said softly.

"Steve… seems like the kind of person that would do anything for you. And I know from a source inside the Avengers, he is still looking for you."

"I can't face him," He sighed, running a hand over his face.

"How about until you are ready, you stick around SHIELD? We would appreciate your help on Hydra hideouts," She offered, hoping he would agree.

"I can't ask you to be around me Doll. I'm not safe. They want me back and will do anything to accomplish that. I won't risk your life," He said, sitting back and trying to withdraw his hand from hers. She clamped down on it saying, "Don't I deserve a choice?"

"I won't put you in danger."

"But that's not your call to make. If we are gonna be together, I need you to understand something. I've had a lot of assholes in my life. All have tried to control me, tried to make me into who they wanted. And I will not let you dictate what I can and can't do. My choice is to be with you, get to know you, and when you are ready, we will find Steve together. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am," He said after a moment of silence.

"Good, now… let's figure out how to bring you back into the world. Slowly."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone! I was really surprised when I woke up to all these emails saying people liked the new story. Wowza! So thankful for the positive response guys. Enjoy the lemon ;)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

A month later, found them exposing one of the last Hydra holdouts in the Ukraine. Bucky had turned over information to the government, and was awaiting trial. Talbot wasn't thrilled about his involvement in things, but kept enough out of the press, so that Bucky wasn't persecuted before receiving his fate. Coulson called on Andrew, May's ex-husband to give the psych evaluation that would prove to the world how Bucky was used. Daisy listened to every heartbreaking detail, about how Bucky remembers each of his targets, and what he did to them. She held him for hours after that, refusing to let him feel alone.

As they approached the compound, Bucky never left Daisy's side. Daisy was considered a big gun, so they weren't using her powers until they absolutely had to. He was her shadow, but a comfort so she could focus on her front, while he protected her back. The team was spooked when another Quinjet came overhead the compound as they were still under fire.

"Coulson, is that us?" Daisy asked into her comms.

"No. It seems that the Avengers are here. A heads up would have been nice Maria," They heard Coulson snipe over comms.

"Steve," Bucky said, getting distracted for a moment by the Quinjet, missing a Hydra goon on his right. He took a bullet graze to the shoulder, prompting Daisy to throw her energy at the shooter. He went flying before hearing Coulson's order, "Agent Johnson, the building is clear. Bring it down."

"All agents, get clear," She said, putting pressure on Bucky's wound and throwing her hand out at the building. The structure rumbled for about 20 seconds before collapsing in on itself, as Daisy shielded Bucky from the dust cloud.

After it settled a bit, Daisy tried to help Bucky stand, only to hear fighting in the distance. Bucky's fingers squeezed her hand, giving her the signal that he was okay. Bucky raised his gun, shooting at a Hydra agent approaching them through the dust. As he went down, Daisy smirked and said, "My hero."

"Flesh wound. Go get 'em Doll," He smiled, as she stood up and faced the rubble. Many Hydra agents had left the building before she brought it down. When they saw her, there was an order to fire. Her hair blew out behind her as she smiled.

"Sorry, was that yours?" She asked teasingly before moving to attack the first of the agents. Bobby, Hunter, and Mack were holding their own against more Hydra soldiers, but Daisy was the focus. She was taking on four soldiers at once, either pushing them towards Bucky with her powers, or knocking them unconscious. It wasn't until she punched the last of her attackers out that she noticed the patriotic man himself watching her stunned. She gave him a once over before grinning, "Don't tell me that I'm distracting you from kicking ass Captain?"

He seemed to snap out of his state, gaping like a fish, while Bucky took out a soldier heading for Steve's back. Steve looked over at Bucky, stunned that he was here before turning back to Daisy to find her smiling at him.

"Well to be honest, you are pretty distracting Doll," He said, making her laugh. He was mortified that the words he was saying in his head actually came out of his mouth, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Quake!" Bobby's irritated yell signaled that she was needed. She dashed off, with a quick nod to Bucky, who was cuffing the last of Daisy's attackers.

"Cap," A man said as he landed, using his mechanical wings, "What's got you in a daze?"

"Bucky's here. And I just met my other soul mate," He said, before Bucky followed Daisy.

"Who?" Sam Wilson said, looking around.

"The brunette. I don't even know her name," He said, still distracted.

"That's Agent Daisy Johnson," Coulson said as he brought in a bunch of SHIELD agents to pick up the fugitive Hydra soldiers. Steve turned around, confused at the man he had thought long dead.

"It's good to see you again Captain Rogers. I know you want answers, and you'll get them. Along with a shovel talk that I've already given Barnes. As Daisy's self appointed father figure, I have that right," Coulson said, as Steve's eyes realized it wasn't a trick.

"Shovel talk? How long has he been here?" Sam asked, a smirk to his voice.

"Too long mate," Hunter said as he passed the three men while dragging three prisoners behind him.

"It's only been a month since we picked him up. Never leaves Daisy's side," Mack said, passing with four more prisoners. Bobby was next with another three Hydra soldiers, and a look that said, "Super Soldier or not, I'll kick your ass if you hurt my sestra."

"Well said, Agent Morse," Coulson smiled, looking back at Steve.

Steve felt like he was being ganged up on, without any regard for his character, but concluded that Daisy must be well loved to merit this kind of reaction from everyone.

So, as Daisy took Bucky's hand in the distance, he saw the way Bucky's face softened. He watched as her other hand came to cradle Bucky's cheek, and how he relaxed into her touch. Steve's heart felt like it was going to burst, just watching how content Bucky seemed after their last encounter, and how much he longed to be there, comforting him as well. He watched her speak softly to him, and how Bucky nodded at her words, glancing up at him quickly.

Coulson stood beside him before saying, "He keeps to himself mostly. Daisy has had to force her way into his room a couple times to calm him down. Nightmares mostly, a few panic attacks. Never once has he raised a hand to her, which was my biggest fear about him being near her. We didn't know how bad he had it until we brought a psychologist in. I would never wish what he went through, on my greatest enemy. He's stronger than we give him credit for, because as much hurt as he goes through on a daily basis, reliving memories, he feels that being without her would be worse."

Steve turned to the Agent he once knew and said, "Do they want me here?"

"They were going to come find you, once Sergeant Barnes felt he was ready. But I think that he didn't want you to see him like this. Go easy on him. From what he has told us, he was protecting you," Coulson explained before turning and heading towards the Zephyr.

Daisy's head raised and turned to look at Steve, from across the road. She smiled at him shyly, and he felt his heart clench. No woman had ever looked at him like she was now. She motioned for him to stay where he was, as she wrapped her arm underneath Bucky's to help him cross the road. Bucky's eyes found his, and Steve hoped that Daisy and him could work together to make sure Bucky never felt like it was his fault.

As they got closer, Steve put his shield on his back, and unclipped his helmet. Sam took it from him, moving back to let their team know what had went down. He could do that for his leader, while he reunited with his soul mate and got introduced to his second.

"Captain Rogers," Daisy's voice said, cutting him deeply.

"Steve, please," He said softly, not wanting to spook her. Her responding smile made him swell with pride.

"He told me you'd say that," She chuckled, as Bucky struggled to look at Steve. Steve was looking forward to getting to know what made her laugh, the way she moved, the feeling of her skin under his fingers…

But he needed to let Bucky know how much he loved him and would never forgive himself for not coming after him.

"It's not your fault Punk," He said, looking at Steve, as if reading his mind.

"It was. I could have jumped with you, and then I could have prevented this." He said, voice heavy with emotion.

"Then the Red Skull would have won. Or you'd have put that plane down and I would have been without you if we survived the fall. You were the hero I knew you could be," Bucky said, "The one you always were."

Steve couldn't wait another second, pulling Bucky towards himself, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Bucky waited a few moments, unsure of how to respond to this touch. Daisy's smile told him that it was okay, so he wrapped his arms around Steve's middle and buried his face into his neck. Steve felt his eyes tear up as Bucky's arms held him back, and let out a small choking sob. Daisy's hand gently found Steve's on Bucky's back, and he shuddered at the softness of her skin.

"Bucky," Steve said, pulling back to hold Bucky's face in his hands, "Nothing that you could ever do, would make me stop loving you."

Leaning down, Steve's lips brushed against Bucky's softly, as if unsure he was actually there, before Bucky's pushed back against his fiercely.

"How about we move this somewhere more private?" Daisy's voice said when they pulled back from each other. Steve's face drained of color, as he realized he probably made Daisy uncomfortable or feel neglected. He only knew her for a few minutes and already he was messing up. She looked between the two of them before nodding her head towards Zephyr One. Steve followed Bucky's lead, which was a rather tight grip on his hand, towards the large aircraft.

Steve nodded to Sam, who was standing at the Avenger's jet, to follow the Zephyr. They would all get answers at SHIELD's base. Daisy asked them to follow her to a room, Steve assumed was a bunk. She gestured for the guys to sit on the bed, as she took a chair in the corner. Steve turned off his comm's with a quick explanation that they would all talk at SHIELD's base, before turning to Daisy.

"Daisy, I'm sor-" Steve started before Bucky clamped his hand over Steve's mouth.

"She knows everything Steve," Bucky said softly, "Let her talk."

"Okay, so here's the deal. I'm prepared to tell you everything, in exchange for some real honesty between the two of you. None of this, "Didn't want to drag you into my mess" bullshit from you," She said pointing at Bucky, and then turned to Steve, "And real emotions from you. Don't hide what he makes you feel, because that isn't fair."

"What about you Doll?" Bucky asked, looking confused at Daisy.

"You know how I feel," She said, giving Bucky her best blank expression.

"But doesn't Steve deserve to know, from you? So he can tell you how ridiculous it sounds himself?" Bucky said, staring her down. She huffed and said, "After."

Steve looked confused, head whipping back and forth to watch the exchange. But when neither of them continued he said, "What does she mean Bucky?"

"She's right about one thing, I'll let her explain after. And she will be," He said, eyes hard as Daisy studied her fingernails.

"When I left you on that riverbank, I was already remembering a lot. Stuff I had done, in the early years of Hydra's hold on me, and I was scared. Scared you wouldn't want to deal with the mess I was gonna be in, the shit I had to deal with. I felt it would make or break us. So instead of asking you to choose, I left, because it was easier. Easier than possible rejection."

"But that was my choice to make. And you know that I would be with you, through anything. I would have retired everything, just to be with you, so that we could go find our third," He said, glancing over at Daisy, "Then we could have all been together."

"I get that. Daisy showed me that being together is better for me in the long run."

"I love you Buck. Don't leave again, because I couldn't handle that. I've been without you for so long, I don't want to do that anymore," Steve said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

Bucky nodded, before taking Steve's hand, "I love you too."

"Is there anything else?" Steve asked Daisy. She let out a breath before saying, "Yes."

"I used to be an activist with the Rising Tide, before SHIELD picked me up in LA. I was brought in as a consultant, but I had other goals in mind. I was looking for my parents. I was an orphan, found in the rubble of a Chinese village by SHIELD when I was a baby. The whole village died trying to protect me, from what was unclear, but, SHIELD ordered that I never be placed with a family for more than 6 months, to keep me from being found. So, Coulson kind of adopted me as his daughter, taking me under his wing and tried to get me into the Agency permanently. I became a SHIELD agent the same day you brought down HYDRA from within SHIELD. I thought I finally had a family," She said, looking off into the corner and shaking her head.

"I found out that my SO was Hydra, too late, after they already had intel to be used against Coulson, and he had already hurt two of my teammates. I lost faith that I would find either of you, after we went Underground. Later, we found Hydra wanted an object called the Obelisk. It was harmful to anyone without a certain gene, which I have. My father gave it to Hydra in exchange for me. He was searching for me my whole life, because my mother had the same gene. He wanted me to have my birthright. Bucky already knows this about me, and you probably saw it for yourself. I have abilities. I went through a process called Terrigenesis, and came out of it Inhuman. I've met both my parents, had my mother try to kill me for attempting to stop her nefarious plans for the Terrigen crystals. She wanted to destroy SHIELD, but my father killed her, to save me. His memory was wiped and we gave him a new life."

"So I went back to having only my SHIELD family, and tracking down Hydra, because I needed something good to come out of all of that. I learned how to control my powers and use them to help people. And then Bucky came along," She smiled over at him.

"And I knew that Hydra needed to pay for what they put him through. So once Bucky felt up to being in the field, we've been taking down all the last Hydra strongholds, bringing them in to answer for their crimes."

"Doll, you haven't finished," Bucky said, making Steve wonder what else there could be. She had such a difficult life, so how could the universe make it worse?

"I've told Bucky that I knew how much you loved him, and how he loved you. I know that most often, triads like ours, don't work. People get jealous, others feel neglected, the works. So I decided that if it was easier for you two to have me as a strictly platonic soul mate, I was okay with that. I'm not going to get between you guys."

"To which I told her that's exactly where we would want her," Bucky joked, as Steve's blood began to boil.

"Daisy, come over here for a second," Steve asked her, making her pause. She lifted her head before bringing her chair over. Steve pushed it away and pulled her down to sit in between himself and Bucky. She looked surprised, not knowing how passionate Steve got about things. Bucky just smiled, taking her hand gently.

"Is your soul mark black or blue?" He asked seriously.

"Black, but like I said-"

"No. Just like Bucky did before, you are making decisions without us. I want to get to know you, to get to know what makes you laugh, cry, everything I can. Because as I found out the hard way with Bucky the first time, I don't know how much time I'll get with either of you. Don't ask me to choose, because I want both of you."

"Told ya," Bucky said, making Daisy elbow him lightly, before looking at Steve.

"Well, I've been burned before. I'm not going to let you make decisions for me either. Like I told Bucky, I've had enough assholes in my life."

"Wouldn't dream of it," He said, before realizing how beautiful her eyes were.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Bucky said before pushing Daisy into Steve's chest lightly. Having caught her, he was suddenly very nervous. He had never held a woman like this. Natasha's kiss while they were on the run from SHIELD didn't count. But as she looked up through her lashes, his mouth suddenly got very dry. So instead of wasting anymore time, he licked his lips and ducked to carefully brush his lips across hers. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, as she closed her eyes. Steve's lips were smooth and determined, making her melt into his touch.

Her tongue brushed his bottom lip, making him moan, and clutched her tighter to his chest as he began probing her mouth himself. She trembled under his touch, as Bucky's hand began tracing a pattern on her knee.

"Wow," She sighed as he pulled back. He was feeling like he took it too far, and if he had continued, he may have a situation on his hands.

"Now let's see if our first can top your first kiss with the Punk," Bucky said, pulling her into his chest.

"You guys haven't…" Steve said dazed, looking between the two of them.

"She didn't want to in case you decided that you couldn't share me," Bucky explained, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I've been waiting over a month to kiss that delectable mouth."

"To be able to touch her the way I want," He whispered, lowering his mouth to hers in a passionate embrace. She squeaked at the intensity, but melted into him. Steve watched, as Bucky and him had only ever kissed each other. It was amazing to watch, but Steve was starting to feel the air around him get hotter.

"I think we are making him horny," Bucky whispered to Daisy, making her giggle.

"Well, since we have another few hours before we arrive at the base, how about we make this a party?" She said, getting up to lock the door. Pulling her suit off, Steve's pants suddenly got very uncomfortable. A lot of the girls back when he was in the USO shows wore about as much as she was now, but none of them ever interested him. But the stunning woman who he now knows as his soulmate, made his brain stop thinking rationally, watching her step out of her tactical pants, and kick them into the corner of the room. She stood before him in just a tank top, and the shortest pair of lacey shorts he had ever seen. Or maybe these were her underwear. Fear shot through him that she must have had some experience with men before, and he might make a fool of himself.

"Oh," She said, looking at Steve's face and wondering why she'd thrown herself at him like that.

"Daisy, wait," Bucky said, making Steve snap out of his thoughts. She looked hurt as she picked up her clothes and tried stepping back into them.

"No, I need to go check in with Coulson," She said, and Steve's heart clenched.

"Daisy, please," Steve said, getting up to step in her path.

"Please move," She said, not looking him in the eyes.

"No. I'm sorry, I just… I've never been with a woman before. I started panicking a little," He explained, moving to hold her shoulders. Bucky moved behind her to kiss her neck, "It's true. Neither have I."

"What about Director Carter?"

"Just friends, I promise. She knew Bucky was my soulmate. She was my best friend, next to Bucky of course. She promised to pretend there was something between us, because the Army couldn't have their Golden boy with a man. Bucky was okay with it, because we all knew the truth."

"So, you don't think I'm a whore for basically stripping down to nothing in front of you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Far from it. I was thinking about how inexperienced I would be for you."

Steve's arms dropped from her shoulders to her waist, where he felt when she moved her hips closer to his.

"Well, that doesn't matter to me," She said, looking up at him and moving to kiss him again. He felt her hips move against his, but all he could focus on was the feeling of her skin against his hands as her shirt rode up, and the way Bucky's body pushed her even closer to him. She released Steve's lips to turn and kiss Bucky, equally as gentle. But Bucky's hands raised her arms to pull her tank top off, before Steve's hands went to grab a handful of her backside.

"I think you both are wearing too much," She smirked as Steve's body shuddered.

"What do you say Punk? Should we give her a little show?" Bucky said, pulling Steve in for a fiery kiss. Daisy wiggled herself out of their hold, to lay herself back against the pillows on the bed.

"My bed at the base is nicer, but this will do," She said, biting her lip seductively, as she watched Steve and Bucky strip each other. Bucky laughed, "It is better."

"Wait, I thought you guys hadn't…" Steve wondered, watching Daisy writher on the bed in want.

"Nothing happened. I just sleep better with her holding me. It's hard to explain," Bucky said, pulling back ashamed. Daisy was up and pulling Bucky down to the bed in seconds, "No, you do not get to feel bad about that. I'm sure we'll all had our share of PTSD."

"I still get nightmares about watching you fall, or putting the plane down. Any number of things could set it off. I'd want to share a bed with Daisy too if it would help keep them away. And for other reasons," Steve said, taking one of Bucky's hands, and making Daisy blush. Daisy was surprised, but in that short time, they were both down to their boxers. She was still in her bra and underwear, but thanking her lucky stars she decided on something lacy and sexy today. Normally it was boyfriend briefs and a sports bra, but something told her to go big today.

"I see everything I've done," Bucky said, as Daisy laid a soft kiss on his shoulder joint. He hissed in pleasure as she traced it with her tongue. Steve watched entranced that something so small could make him so aroused. Daisy smirked as she reached around Bucky to rub him overtop of his boxers.

"Every time you start beating yourself up, is one more time I'm gonna bring you to the edge and then stop. Got it?" She teased, trying to distract Bucky from his pity party. His responding moan made Steve smirk as he palmed himself over his boxers.

"Yes ma'am," Bucky said, moving to pull her over his lap. Steve's fingers travelled up her spine, dancing round the clasp for her bra. She was too impatient to wait for either of them to take it off, so she reached up and unclasped it with one hand, letting it slide down her arms. Steve and Bucky both paused, before moving to explore the newly revealed skin. Her head was thrown back as they traced, and rolled the skin between their fingers. Steve's moved lower, tracing two spots on her stomach, making her freeze.

"Are those…" Steve whispered.

"Who did this to you Doll?" Bucky said, looking at the bullet scars carefully, a calculated expression on his face.

"Ian Quinn, on orders of John Garrett. I was in the way on one mission. Coulson had to use… I'll explain later."

"Is he dead?" Bucky asked, a serious look clouding his eyes, a list forming in his head. _Ward, Ian Quinn..._ Steve was curious too, especially to know if he had to kill someone.

"No, he's been in the wind since SHIELD fell. Can we just agree to ignore them for now?" She asked, feeling self conscious about the way they looked against the rest of her skin. Steve didn't know what came over him, but he leaned over to kiss each scar before travelling back up to place a kiss over her heart.

"Well, I'm glad you are here with us now, and that this Ian Quinn didn't prevent us from meeting you," Steve said, making Daisy smile.

"Kiss me again," She asked in a small voice. Instead of capturing her lips, Bucky leaned forward to envelope one aroused nipple into his mouth. Steve smirked before mirroring on the other side, making Daisy moan loudly.

"Man, I am one lucky girl," She smiled, running her fingers through each man's hair softly.

"We are the lucky ones," Bucky said against her skin.

"Well, can I get a little lucky?" She asked, motioning to her underwear. Bucky stood her up, only to flip her onto the bed. Steve got up with Bucky to begin teasing her with a massage up the inside of her thighs. She sighed in content as Bucky's one hand began to tug on the single garment. Steve watched with bated breath. They both groaned slightly as her almost bare center was revealed, looking wet and ready for them.

"Your turn fellas," She smiled, giving her hand a small lick, before travelling down to play with herself. Steve wanted to lose it at that image, but Bucky's quick hit to his stomach calmed him down. Daisy reached under the bed, popping open a small first aid kit. Steve was confused, until she pulled out two condoms.

"No idea why these are standard issue. I blame Bobby and Hunter." Her joke fell on deaf ears with Steve but Bucky laughed. The sound brought Steve back to before the war, when he and Bucky would spend hours together on a Saturday afternoon, memorizing each other's bodies. Even when he was scrawny and sickly, Bucky still wanted him. And to hear Bucky so care free and laughing, especially after all he had been through, it made him grateful for Daisy and her effect on him.

"Little lube wouldn't hurt though," She said, taking out the small bottle.

"So, who do I get first?" She said, running her fingertips over her body. With her hair splayed out against the pillow, Steve thought she looked like a goddess.

"I've had a whole month with you, so Steve should go first," Bucky smiled.

"You do know that I plan on having both of you at one point?" She smirked. Bucky reacted how she expected him too, looking to be catching his breath at the thought, but Steve looked lost.

"At the same time Captain," She said softly, making Steve's eyes widen.

"You mean…"

"One up front, and one in the ass," She smiled, knowing that both men were thinking about it now.

"You… you could do that?" Steve asked, sounding like a 15-year-old boy.

"Let's just say that I have two vibrators, and I don't think they would even compare to the two of you."

"God, that's hot," Bucky moaned, reaching into his boxers to pump himself.

"What are you waiting for Captain?" She said, spreading her legs again. Steve was quick to take off his boxers, letting Daisy drink him in while Bucky unrolled one of the condoms onto Steve's manhood. Daisy pulled him down on top of her, pulling him in for a steamy kiss. Steve's length brushed against her center, making her moan into his mouth. His own hips bucked at the sensation, before stealing himself. She pulled his hips forward with her legs, feeling a warm sensation starting in her calf.

"Oh my god," Daisy said, realizing that their soul marks were almost touching. Steve moved it away slightly saying, "I'm not gonna last if we bond now. I want this to be good for you, and then I promise, we can bond."

"Get on with it then Captain," She sighed, as Steve looked up at Bucky in confusion. Bucky nodded and guided Steve's hips, watching Daisy's face for queues of pain or discomfort. Steve's guttural moan as he slid in was contagious, as Bucky imagined what his first time with Daisy was going to be like. Daisy herself was enjoying the feeling of being stretched by Steve, and couldn't wait to have both of them fully seated inside of her. But for now, she was overjoyed at the prospect of bonding with her soul mate.

"Wow," Steve said, panting. He stopped when he had reached as far as he could inside of her, not wanting to hurt her with his size.

"I agree, but it would be much better if you moved," She laughed, watching as the vibrations from her body made him shudder. Bucky watched from afar, hand still down his boxers.

"Well, while Steve has me, how about you get some attention?" Daisy said, pulling Bucky to the head of the bed. He sat down beside her head, as she reached up to pull him out of his boxers. He felt his body lock up as she pumped him gently, watching where Steve disappeared inside of her.

"God," Steve said, watching Daisy's hand travel up Bucky's length, as he pumped himself in and out of her. He could see the elation on her face, and the lust in Bucky's as they watched each other.

"I'm… Oh," Steve said as Daisy clenched around him, pulling her leg up to complete their soul bond. Warmth enveloped them both, sending the two of them enough pleasure as it flooded between them, to send Steve close to the edge.

"Let go Steve," She said, pulling Bucky into her mouth. Steve's orgasm ripped through him after watching her envelope their third. Bucky's own moan fell from his lips, and a whispered prayer of her name followed.

"Steve, I need our girl before I combust," Bucky said, as Steve slowly withdrew from her moist passage. She hissed at the loss, but was quickly placated when she felt Steve's fingers dance around her opening.

"Please," She begged, as Bucky pulled out of her mouth.

"My turn," Bucky said, leaning over to kiss Steve sweetly, before turning his attention to Daisy.

"Bond with me?" Bucky asked, a vulnerable tone to his voice.

"Always," She breathed, moving to turn onto her hand and knees, but was stopped by Bucky.

"First," He panted, kissing his way down her body. For two men that had never had a woman, they were surprisingly good at pleasuring a woman.

"Bucky!" She moaned as his tongue darted out to lick a line down her slit. It came back up slowly, making Daisy squirm. Steve watched, enthralled with watching Daisy as Bucky pleasured her with his mouth. He wanted in, so he tentatively kissed up the inside of Daisy's thigh, making her keen in delight at the extra sensation. Bucky smiled as his tongue gave her a thorough thrashing, repeating moves that made her whole body convulse.

Steve's mouth had gotten closer, so Bucky moved backed slightly, spreading Daisy's legs further to accommodate Steve. Daisy was only too eager to do so, breathing heavily when both mouths converged on her clit. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure, hoping no one was looking for them. Fingers and tongues chased away all her stress, and some of her fears about being with them. And as her orgasm tore through her body, leaving her exhausted but euphoric, Bucky moved to put on the last condom.

"Can you turn over Doll? Or do you need a minute?" Steve said softly, kissing her navel. Shivering in delight, she whispered, "I may never regain feeling in my legs."

"I'll hold you up then," Bucky smirked, flipping her over. She arched her back as he lined himself up, ready for the next intrusion. Bucky pushed in slowly, keeping their marks from touching, unsure if he would be able to hold on long enough to make it pleasurable for her.

Daisy was so glad she had the good sense to get a wax the week previous, wanting to feel pretty for herself, but also in case she jumped Bucky. A precaution really, but totally worth it as he pumped himself in and out of her center. The feeling of all of him, the skin rubbing against skin was almost unbearably sinful with Steve, and just as amazing with Bucky.

Steve was behind Bucky, unsure of where to be, when Daisy's hand beckoned him to her. She was making the most interesting sounds, making him hard all over again as he watched his soul mates make love. Bucky was slow, almost as if he was concentrating very hard on not blowing his load any second. Daisy's hand patted the bed, and he sat himself down. He was unsure of what she wanted, before being completely shocked to find her reaching down to take his hard again member, and blowing hot air over the tip.

Seeing Daisy envelope Steve with her mouth was almost too much for Bucky, pushing into her harder than he intended, and making their soul marks meet. Daisy gasped in shock, moaning around Steve's member, and causing both men to gasp in pleasure. Steve leaned overtop Daisy a bit to bring Bucky's face towards his. Their lips met in fiery exchange, as both men felt their orgasms stirring. Daisy was clenching around Bucky's member and moaning around Steve's, as her body started to fly over the edge.

At that moment, the world exploded around them in ecstasy, as both Bucky and Steve were milked by Daisy, for every last drop they were worth. Steve was shocked that he didn't move her away in time, so she didn't have to swallow, but found he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. She panted heavily, a smug grin on her face as she released him with a 'pop'.

Bucky tried hard not to slump over her body, balancing his weight on his hands on either side of her, as she collapsed onto the bed. There was a weighted silence, as they all collected themselves. Steve's stomach growled without warning, making Daisy laugh.

"Hungry?" She teased, as they all laid there. Bucky was spooning her, while Steve held her as close as he could to his chest.

"It can wait," Steve sighed, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"Ugh, I don't want to get up, like ever," Bucky said, kissing her bare shoulder.

Daisy gave a sigh in response, making both of the guys look at one another with fondness. Steve knew why Bucky was so attached to Daisy already, and why they couldn't let her go.

When Steve moved to at least put on his boxers, he found Daisy was sleeping and it was the most peaceful thing he had seen since waking up. She looked so small curled against his chest, and innocent. As if she had never seen a second of pain or suffering, unlike the truth they knew of. Bucky said that sleeping next to her helped him, and Steve hoped that she would have the same effect on him. He hadn't slept well since before waking up from the ice, since before the war, since before his mother died.

Bucky hands moving a lock of her hair behind her ear, made him snap out of his thought process. He was looking at her with a soft smile on his face, adoration radiating from his eyes. Steve smiled, and looked down on her as well. She refused to budge, arm locked around his middle. He wasn't going to try a third time, not wanting to risk waking her from her peaceful slumber.

But a soft knock on the door popped the bubble around them, making Bucky release Daisy's waist, and quickly put on his boxers and tactical pants. Steve covered himself and Daisy with a blanket, wanting to preserve her modesty. But Bucky only opened the door enough to see who it was. He heard a low voice on the other side, before Bucky nodded. The door closed once more, and Steve listened to the footsteps as they walked away from the room.

"We should be at base within a half hour. Should wake her up," He whispered, passing Steve his boxers and tact pants.

"But she looks so peaceful," Steve said lowly, gazing down at his other soul mate. Her breathing was even, and Steve wanted nothing more than to draw the wistful expressions her face morphed into as she slept.

"We need to. Coulson wants her for debrief before we all talk," Bucky sighed, moving to gently wake her with soft kisses over her face. She hummed in response, smiling at the goof who woke her.

"Bucky," she giggled as his stubble tickled her neck.

"Wake up Doll. We need to debrief with Coulson and we'll be at base in half an hour," He said, rubbing her back lightly. She snuggled further into Steve's chest, before realizing it wasn't Bucky.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She blushed, sitting up and detaching herself from Steve. He smiled, "Don't apologize."

"I mean, it's just we hardly know each other and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," She said, nervously dressing. Steve stilled her hands after they pulled on her panties, saying, "I'm not. In fact, it's probably been the most relaxing experience of my entire life."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Bucky joked, pulling on his shirt.

"No, so stop being dramatic," Daisy said, hooking her bra and kissing his cheek. She then bent down to kiss Steve's cheek, a slight blush as she pulled back.

"Doll, please don't be embarrassed. I hope you don't regret anything we did."

"Well, it was pretty fast moving, but I would never regret giving the two of you my body," She smiled, before hurrying to dress. Steve smiled, pulling on his own boxers and pants. He quickly put on the rest of his suit, to find Daisy and Bucky in tight embrace.

"Doll, we aren't ever going to leave you. You know that right?" He heard Bucky say lowly, and when she didn't respond, he said, "Steve, come help me reassure our girl."

"How about this?" Steve said, an idea coming to his head. He pulled his arms around both of them, squeezing them all tightly together.

"Mmmm," She sighed in content. Steve kissed the back of her head and said, "Bucky is right though. Now that we found each other, we aren't ever going to let you go. You're stuck right here, in between us and a part of us."

"I do intend to be right here at one point," She said, a smirk to her voice. Steve was amazed that he felt his member stir a third time, but Bucky's voice said, "No rush there darlin'. We have all the time in the world for that."

"Well, maybe some rush," She chuckled. After it seemed the moment passed, Steve untangled himself from around Bucky and Daisy, and said, "Shouldn't keep Coulson waiting much longer."

"Who came to get us?" Daisy asked, as Steve opened the door.

"Mack," Bucky said, as Daisy led them out of the room and down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Chapter 3, better late than never :) Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

* * *

Steve was impressed with their base.

Underground, so to speak, and it reminded him of the SSR's London base. Maybe that's where Peggy got her inspiration. But Steve was more focused on how well this new SHIELD's operations were run. It seemed that Agent May, their pilot, was actually deputy director and that all mission details were run by the team, instead of just need to know. Natasha looked mildly impressed as well as she and the rest of their team left the Avenger's Quinjet.

While they were missing Banner, Thor and Tony, the New Avengers seemed to pick up the slack they left. Pietro and Sam had hit it off, and while Rhodey and Barton weren't always around, it was never a dull moment with the two troublemakers. Wanda and Natasha had come to an understanding of sorts. Nat was training Wanda in espionage, and how to not always rely on her powers. Vision was the middle ground. Steve found he could get more logical and intellectual answers out of Vision, while still struggling when it came to teaching him basic any pop culture references. He guessed this was how the rest of the team found him before his slow immersion into the 21st century.

But when Coulson got them all in a room to explain, the situation happened pretty much like Steve expected. Natasha slapped him before he got to explain, and he said, "I guess I deserve that. But it was Fury's idea to keep it from you all. I tried to reach out through my team, but every chance was shut down."

He went on to tell the tale of how he came back from the dead, and how Fury had used memory altering tech to keep Coulson in the dark about it as well. Apparently there were adverse side effects like drawing of symbols and going 'crazy'. But that had gone away after Daisy went into the Kree temple. Steve was concerned as they described the events, and he caught Bucky's eye when Grant Ward's name was brought up, along with words like, "obsessed" and "unstable."

He knew Bucky was making a list of ways to hurt him for what he had done to Daisy.

But what really through Steve for a loop was when Coulson detached his hand to explain how he lost it on the Iliad, trying to save the ship from death by Terrigen crystal dust. Then he briefed the Avengers on their most recent activities. The contaminated fish oil supplements, laced with Terrigen crystal, Hydra's last holdouts, and their search for the Monolith. As if they had only just noticed the hulking rock, encased in glass with caution tape surrounding it, the Avengers turned to take stock of the rock. Daisy had a sad look over her face, as she noticed that a blonde haired scientist had joined them.

Steve looked at Bucky in question and he shook his head, "Later."

"So, I assume that I'm to lose my Agents," Coulson said, making Steve cock his head.

"Agents?" He said, confused.

"Sergeant Barnes signed on, albeit temporarily, but he is still considered an Agent." May said, nodding at Bucky out of respect. He nodded back, just behind Daisy and on her left, showing Steve that he had their girl's back in all matters.

"I believe we should work out a joint venture. One where you don't lose Agents, and all your team is able to use their skills," Steve said, after a moment. Natasha nodded, as his second in command; he trusted that she had his back.

"Our base has more than enough room for your operation. Certain missions would be strictly Avenger's, and certain ones would be SHIELD. But we work together."

"Agreed. Let's go up to my office to discuss this more," Coulson said, nodding to May.

"Dismissed," She said to the SHIELD agents. Daisy smiled at Steve saying, "Just ask Coulson where to find us when you're done."

* * *

Steve left the room, following DC and May, the Black Widow following them silently. Daisy was surprised to see Fitz hadn't squirrelled himself away in the lab, still desperately looking for a way to free Jemma from the stone.

But she focused on how Bucky went up to a man that reminded her of Trip in stance and attitude. He held out his hand saying, "I'm sorry about everything that happened, back in DC. Especially for trying to kill you."

"S'all good man," He smiled, shaking Bucky's offered hand, "I'm just glad we don't have to look for you anymore. You are one tricky person to track."

"Well, it helped that my girl kept me off of the net," Bucky said as Daisy stepped up to his side.

"Agent Daisy Johnson, Quake," She said, offering her hand to the man.

"Sam Wilson, Falcon," He said, "You, I do not want to get into a fight with."

"Don't try to steal my guys, and we won't have any problems," She joked.

"Well, I'm gonna steal Running Man from time to time. He keeps up my competitive edge. And Barnes is free to come along too," He said, giving a friendly offer.

"I'd like that, especially if this base isn't in a populated area. Otherwise, the police might be called once anyone saw my arm," Bucky joked.

"No one around for miles. Forested trails, a field where I assume a new aircraft building would go once Stark hears about that monster of a plane you've got out there. Top of the line training facilities, even got a Hulk Proof room for those with powers of the destructive nature. It's a dream, other than no local bars where I can look for Mrs. Wilson," He laughed.

"Sounds peaceful," Daisy said, watching Bucky's head nod in agreement. Daisy noticed the Scarlet Witch eyeing Fitz warily and hoped that everyone would get along.

"Mack," She called out to the mechanic.

"Sup Tremors?" He said, nodding hello to Sam.

"How is he?" Daisy asked quietly, hoping Fitz wouldn't hear.

"He's… struggling. He lost his Platonic to an alien space rock. I'm surprised he hasn't cracked, especially with the exhaustive research he has done on that damn rock," Mack said, watching the scientist grab a beer from the fridge.

"I'm surprised none of us have yet. While Hunter can be an idiot, him distracting Fitz is probably for the best," She said, not sure if their friend was okay.

"I'll make sure he doesn't say something stupid," Mack joked, making Sam laugh.

"I'm assuming he does on a regular basis to warrant this?" Sam asked Mack, making the mechanic look at him. Mack didn't respond for a moment, but when Daisy snapped her fingers in front of his stunned face.

"Wait until you have to put up with him," Mack said, warily.

"What?" Sam said stunned.

"What?" Daisy and Bucky said, watching the two of them.

"Dude, I was wondering when you'd show up," Sam said, smiling and offering his hand. When Mack laughed and took it, they pulled together in a 'bro' hug.

"What just happened?" Bucky asked Daisy, clearly missing something.

"I don't know," She whispered back.

"We are each other's platonic," Mack said, pulling his right sleeve up to show the words Sam had first spoken to him.

"Wow, congrats Mack," Daisy smiled, "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you. Seems like a pretty tight group here."

"Don't let the façade fool you. We've had a few losses in the past few months. Trip was my partner before Mack, died in the Temple you heard about. And Jemma, our biochemist. She was sucked into that rock, and it hasn't shown us any sign of her still being alive. Fitz is her platonic, so he's taken it the hardest. He had given up hope of finding his soulmate, and was trying to pursue Jemma." Daisy said, as Bucky touched her back in comfort.

"Man, I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose your partner. Mine died on a mission during my second tour. For a time, it helped to talk about it. Now, it just helps that I've got people around everyday. I was a therapist at the VA, so maybe I could talk to him. But even with all of that loss, you guys manage to get along well enough."

"Well unfortunately, we haven't been able to get rid of Hunter," Bucky said, trying to ease the tension.

"What did I do?" Hunter said, making the group laugh.

"Nothing Hunter. Go bug Bobbi," Daisy laughed.

"Man, do I need to shower," Bucky said, getting a whiff of himself.

"Me too, too much dust this time. Next time, I will do better," Daisy sighed.

"You regularly spend time bringing down buildings?" Sam chuckled.

"Only when they need me too," Daisy smirked, "We'll catch up with you guys later."

"Go rest Tremors, you deserve it," Mack said, as Daisy bumped her shoulder into his arm, taking Bucky's hand and leaving the room with a wave to the rest of the group.

* * *

Steve found that Coulson wasn't going to let his Agent's go quietly. He knew that the Avengers had a rule about soulmates; that they were to be brought into the fold right away, but refused to give up one of his top operatives easily. Bucky was simple enough. He wasn't a permanent member of the team, but they certainly wouldn't mind his help on certain missions. Daisy on the other hand was an InHuman, and the leader of the Secret Warriors. Steve understood it was a SHIELD first team, but incorporating the InHumans into the ranks of the Avengers would be helpful as well.

So far they only had two potential candidates for the Secret Warriors, both of whom decided to only be on-call. One happened to be Mack's soulmate, but she wanted to stay in Columbia. So, when they finally agreed on their boundaries, Coulson said that they could have operations moved out to the new base within the month. Tony was going to lay an egg when he heard about the extra people occupying the base, but he would deal with that later. For now, he wanted to see if Bucky had any extra clothes to lend him, so that he could shower. The team was being put up for the night, courtesy of Coulson, and Steve intended on enjoying the evening with his soulmates. After checking on Wanda and Pietro, he headed down the hallway Coulson directed him to, knocking softly on Daisy's door.

"Come in Punk," Bucky's voice said. He opened the door to hear the shower running, but Daisy not in the room.

"Not a word," Bucky whispered to him, as he heard a melodic voice travel through the partially opened bathroom door. Daisy's voice was soothing to his nerves, so he sat on the end of the bed with his eyes closed, as he got lost in it. Bucky looked like he had already showered, and was laying down to rest. Steve asked him silently for clothes, and he motioned to the tall dresser. Steve was quiet about his movements, not wanting to break the spell Daisy sang.

He grabbed a t-shirt, some jeans, carefully closing the drawers, and waiting for Daisy to finish. Even if they had just bonded, he knew she probably wanted some space from the two of them. He would give her this, before holding her close all night. The peace he felt back on the plane, well, he wanted it forever. So logically, he decided to never leave her side.

He heard the water shut off, and watched through the crack in the door. She came out of the shower, still singing softly. He and Bucky watched as she wicked the water off her body with her powers. The vibrations manipulating the water into one mass before she dropped it back in the shower. While her hair was still damp, it wasn't dripping as she changed into her clothes. Steve suddenly felt like a pervert, averting his eyes and hoping she didn't catch him.

Bucky on the other hand, watched shamelessly, not caring if he got caught peeking at the goods. She shimmied her panties on, and Bucky held back a groan. Black lace was sexily stretched over her curves, and there wasn't an inch of skin he didn't want to kiss as he drank her in. He loved Steve; he had loved him since they met. But there was a few times he dreamed about a woman in the mix, supple curves and soft skin.

So after he met Daisy, Bucky was quick to learn as much as he could about pleasing a woman, even if at the time she thought Steve wouldn't want her. He tried to convince her that was not the case, but she made up her mind. But after all they had done today, he wasn't going to sit on his hands anymore, like he forced himself to do while they waited for Steve this past month. He smiled at her as she entered the bedroom, startled that both of them were on the bed, waiting for her. She smiled shyly at Steve, and he watched Steve's eyes light up in a way he hadn't seen yet.

"Shower's free," She said in a small voice. Steve got up, and pulled her face towards his for a very sweet kiss. She melted in his arms and Bucky smiled at his two soulmates. She bit her lip as he pulled back to look in her eyes, giving him a coy smile.

"I'll be right back," Steve said softly, "And then we can all talk."

She nodded, before Steve moved around her to the unoccupied bathroom to shower. Bucky gave her a wink and beckoned her over to cuddle, to which she happily crawled onto the bed beside him, burrowing into his chest. The shower turned on and off within a few minutes, making Bucky remember how long they used to have for showers during the war. Steve was never one to take more hot water than his men, so it made Bucky smile that he still carried the two minute shower habit.

"What's on your mind Doll?" He asked, noticing how silent she was.

"Nothing. Today's just been…"

"Overwhelming?" He teased, making her giggle in response, "Yes."

"Well, you have both of us to talk to if you feel the need to vent. We've got your back," He said, as they heard Steve ask about a towel.

"I'm the towel," She called back, getting up to dry him off with her powers. Steve did an awkward shuffle as she burst in, taking a mental image of him dripping wet to file away for later. After vibrating the water off of him, she gave him a little smirk saying, "It should be illegal to cover up those muscles."

"It's what I told him back when he rescued me from Azzano during the war," Bucky called from the bed.

Daisy laughed, "But seriously, I'm forbidding you two from wearing shirts in the bedroom."

"What about you?" Steve teased, pulling on his boxers and Bucky's borrowed jeans. She stepped forward to splay her hands over his lower abdomen.

"I make the rules here mister," She said, drawing random patterns on his abs, while he shivered.

"I'm... okay with that."

"Daisy, bring him to bed," Bucky called, a laugh to his voice.

"Oh I will," She said dragging Steve out of the bathroom, "But May just texted that dinner would be in 20 minutes. We've got to go set the table."

"Damn. Alright," Bucky huffed, getting off the bed and putting his own shirt on.

Steve shrugged his own on, and quickly followed his two soulmates out the door. Daisy was nodding hello to several agents on their way to the kitchen, making Steve proud that his girl was respected as an agent. Like how proud he was of Peggy for all she had accomplished, but this time there was some other emotion behind it.

"Daisy!" A voice yelled alarmed, making them turn to the source. Fitz was walking quickly down the hall, looking confused and constantly looking behind him.

"Fitz, where's the fire?" She asked, trying to calm him down as he approached.

"Soulmate. I just… ah… just met her." He said, making Daisy eyes pop in surprise.

"Bucky, why don't you take Steve to go set the table? Fitz needs me," She said, pulling Fitz back to the labs.

"Tell me everything," She whispered.

"She walked right up to me, and as plain as day said the words on my chest. _I've waited a long time to meet you Leopold. My visions did not deceive how handsome you would be._ "

"And, what did you say back?" She asked, already knowing the words he held.

"I, uh, didn't…"

"You didn't… say anything? Fitz!" Daisy said, smacking his arm.

"I was scared. I didn't think I'd ever meet her, let alone here! And Jemma, I know she's alive, I can feel that."

"Fitz, she must think you don't want her. Women are sensitive to things like that. How do you think you would feel if you said your words, and the other person just ran away?"

"I panicked! She's beautiful, and I know Jemma has her soulmate out there somewhere, but I still love her."

"Fitz, maybe you were projecting your feelings onto your platonic bond with Jemma, because you were afraid of never meeting your romantic soulmate. You both knew about your romantic soul marks. Maybe you were never supposed to be more than just friends."

"I can't just give up on her though. I'm the only one that is trying to find her, trying to bring her home," He said, holding his head by his palms, stress rolling off of him.

"Fitz, I believe you. I believe that your bond with Jemma means that she is alive. But that doesn't mean you get to give up on everything else in your life. Jemma would be hitting you right now for ignoring your soul mate, and you know it. Bringing her home is a priority, but you, making it up to the woman you are meant to be with, is more important right now. So, turn around, go find her, or I will use my powers to push you around this base until we do."

"I knew you came with a lot of baggage Leopold Fitz," A soft voice came from behind Daisy. She turned to see the Scarlet Witch, better known as Wanda Maximoff, looking at Fitz patiently. Okay, so not angry.

"I'm sorry, I ran. I couldn't drag you into my mess." And with those words, Wanda smiled sadly.

"That's not your decision to make Leopold."

"Just Fitz, please," He said, coming up to shake her hand. Instead of taking it, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "I saw this day, and didn't know why you would run until Daisy explained that your platonic had gone missing."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't wait for you. I just got so lonely," He said, carefully holding her.

"I understand. I was lonely too. But we have each other now. And I'm going to help you get her back."

"Thank you. That had to be a shite way to meet your soulmate though. I will make that up to you," Fitz promised, as Daisy backed away to give them privacy. She turned and walked back in the direction of the kitchen, to find that Steve and Bucky had set the table and were talking with Sam. It didn't look like he and Mack had left the lounge, as Daisy assumed from the two empty and two half full bottles of beer.

And the fact that Mack was still in his field clothes.

"Feel better Tremors?" Sam asked, and Mack laughed.

"Only one that gets to call me that, is Mack," Daisy smiled, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Nah, I gave him permission," Mack teased, as Daisy settled in between her soulmates on the couch. Bucky was used to Daisy's need to be in small places. She told him it reminded him of living in her van, but Steve was surprised she was comfortable with being wedged in between them so tightly.

"Have you heard from Yoyo?" Daisy teased back and Mack gave a soft glare.

"Not much. Been learning Spanish in my down time though. Bobby really isn't the best teacher."

"Just because you don't learn something once and execute it flawlessly doesn't mean I'm not a great teacher. Just ask Daisy," Bobby said coming into the kitchen, with Natasha trailing behind her.

"May said food would be here in 10," Natasha said, dropping into an open chair on Steve's right.

"Perfect, I'm starving," Pietro said as he appeared beside Natasha. Daisy was not as shocked as she would have been, had she not met Elena or "Yoyo" as they were now calling her, in Columbia a month previous.

"Oh, right! Pietro, Natasha, this is Daisy Johnson and Bucky Barnes, my soulmates. Natasha, you've met him, but Pietro hasn't."

"Nice to meet you," Pietro said, smiling at both of them as Natasha nodded her head politely towards Daisy. Bucky took Daisy's hand as she said, "Likewise Roadrunner."

Mack choked on his drink a little as Sam burst out laughing, leaving Steve and Bucky looking confused. Pietro smiled, "I haven't heard that one before."

"Oh that's so going to be your nickname now," Natasha smirked, giving Daisy a look of approval.

"What did we miss?" Wanda said as she and Fitz came into the room, hand in hand. Mack's eyebrows raised to comical heights on his forehead, while Bobby studied the two of them. Daisy smiled at them, being the only one that really knew what was going on and a supportive friend.

"Wanda, something you'd like to share with the class?" Natasha teased.

"I met my soulmate. Leopold Fitz," She said softly, looking sweetly on Fitz. He smiled back at her, as everyone looked confused.

"It's just a day for soulmates!" Sam said, laughing at the situation. Daisy joined in, with Mack, Bobbi and Hunter following. While she wasn't laughing outwardly, it seemed that Natasha was enjoying the hilarity of the situation. Pietro studied Fitz genuinely while Wanda explained their meeting. Daisy was smiling as 'Mom' and 'Dad' came in with food, clearly excited to enjoy the team camaraderie. Food was passed out, and conversations started as the new soulmates talked amongst themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates but... I had a baby! He is perfect and I'm still recovering from the c-section, but we are both doing really well. I just got a chance to write this author's note, and he was born two weeks ago! My life has been a little crazy. Anyways, I won't bore you with details of my personal life. There is a lemon towards the end of the chapter ;) Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers. I just create chaos.

* * *

The next week saw a bustle of activity. Like Steve suspected, Tony just about had a coronary when he told him about SHIELD being back under Coulson's leadership. It was another can of worms to tell him how he opened their base to house the new SHIELD. After a few moments of arguing, Tony finally conceded that he'd have an addition built on and a hangar for the SHIELD fleet.

Bucky was feeling wonderful. He knew that it was because he had rebonded with Steve, and having his own bond with Daisy made it complete. He felt whole for the first time since the war, since before his capture by Hydra the first time. He was having Bobby and Hunter help him track down Ian Quinn while Daisy jetted off to help new InHumans. They didn't quite understand the reason for the sudden manhunt, until Bucky said that he almost killed Daisy. Bucky would never underestimate how much Daisy meant to the two, because within a few hours they already had a lure in pace for Quinn. It would take awhile to reach him, but once it did, their trap was set.

Wanda was searching the knowledge she had of the future for a sign that Jemma was alive, and how to get her back. Vision's input helped, but he had even less knowledge on the Monolith. But she proved useful on a mission Fitz wanted to go on alone, pulling the very thoughts from the people Fitz wanted to bargain with. Coulson decided now was the time to bring Elliot Randolph into the fold, as he was an expert on both portals and all hings Asgardian, without resorting to asking Thor for help. And he was able to point them to a castle in England where he had seen a symbol for Maveth. One of the first places it was kept by Hydra.

Retrieving Simmons was easier when Wanda finally got a reading off of the rock, in person. Fitz refused to let her near it, stating that he wasn't going to lose another soulmate to the Monolith. Sam offered to be the one to retrieve her, because Fitz was having a hard time being objective. Daisy was using all her energy on vibrating the rock open without destroying it completely. Randolph refused to be in the room unless it was destroyed, which Coulson promised

So when Daisy's nose started bleeding, Bucky rushed to her side.

"Guys, we need to hurry up," He said to Sam who was harnessing up. Sam nodded, and quickly repelled into the hole containing the liquid Monolith. Fitz watched nervously, holding Wanda's hand to his chest as they waited for Sam's tug.

And just when Daisy thought she might collapse, there was a tug. Mack and Steve reeled Sam in, but watched dismayed as Daisy fainted. The rock shattered as Daisy's hold on it severed, making Fitz cry out in anguish. Bucky held Daisy to his chest, checking her pulse to make sure she was still breathing. The world was still for a moment as everyone thought that they had lost Sam and Jemma forever.

But a moment from under the rubble made Steve jump into action. He reached in, pulling out Sam's hand, and yanking him up. Attached to him, was a shaking Jemma, clearly in shock of her rescue. Fitz and Wanda both let out a sigh of relief, as the two were pulled out of the pit of rocks.

"You did good Tremors," Mack said as Daisy started to come around. Fitz was pulling Jemma to his chest in a tight embrace as Bobby started checking them both over for injuries.

"We need to get them back to the Zephyr, immediately," Bobby demanded, sending everyone into action. Bucky carried Daisy, while Sam grabbed Jemma up in a bridal hold, claiming he was uninjured. Hunter and Mack stayed behind to gather up the destroyed Monolith particles, which they were going to have Thor take them to Asgard the next time they saw him.

Wanda followed behind Fitz, murmuring in his ear that Jemma would be all right with some time. And when all had settled down on the Quinjet, Steve and Bucky sandwiched Daisy between them, reassuring themselves she was okay.

* * *

Jemma's reintroduction back to SHIELD was complicated. She required a lot of human contact, after being deserted on a barren planet by herself. The gravity was different, as was the oxygen content in the air. Her systems were going haywire to the change, but she managed to brave it. And after a short psych eval from Dr. Garner, she was given as much time as she wanted before returning to work. Meanwhile, Daisy was confided in by Jemma that Sam had spoken her soulmark words, " _Jemma, take my hand_ ," as he discovered her on the other side of the portal.

So, after a girlie night of ice cream and romcoms in Jemma's room, accompanied by Bobby, Daisy told her what she told Fitz. That they both projected more emotion towards their platonic soul bond, and that they needed to focus on their romantic ones now. Jemma decided at that moment, to get up and march down to his room, with Daisy and Bobby following along to spy around the corner.

"Jemma, right? I was gonna come check on you, but they said to give you some time to adjust. I've known soldiers that come back from isolation and they should always be surrounded by loved ones and friends. You've got both here."

"You were so brave to risk your life to rescue me," Jemma said, looking at Sam hopefully. He seemed shocked, but recovered as Jemma showed him the words that were permanently bound to the skin of her inner forearm. His eyes softened as he said, "I'm so glad I volunteered now."

"You volunteered to come get me? You didn't even know me," She said, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. Sam hands came up to cradle her jaw, and tilt her head back up to look into his eyes.

"Because I saw how lost they all were without you, and knew you were probably feeling the same. I don't ever want someone to feel what I did when I lost my partner on a mission. If I could bring you back to them, it would be the last thing I do."

"But you are an Avenger. You are a hero to so many. You can't just risk your life for someone you barely know."

"You are important to your team, and I figured that I was the least likely to get blindsided by emotion. And besides, saving people is what I do. I can go in peace knowing I was trying to save someone. Especially since she turned out to be my soulmate. Worth it. You will always be worth it."

"We should leave them alone now," Steve's voice said from behind Bobby and Daisy. Both had been trained not to scream at sudden movement or someone sneaking up on them, so they didn't alert Sam or Jemma of their position. Daisy had the grace to look sorry as she said, "I just wanted to make sure. She's been through a lot, and if he wasn't…"

"You protect your own, I get it. But we also shouldn't eavesdrop on their first real meeting. Give them some privacy, like everyone gave us."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Daisy said to Bobby.

"G'night Rockstar. Captain," Bobby said, nodding to them both, and went off to search for Hunter.

"Now, I'd like to spend some time with my soulmates. Would you accompany me?" Steve said, holding out his elbow for Daisy. She blushed and looped her arm through his elbow, "I'd be delighted."

"Bucky picked out a movie for us to watch, but wanted snacks. He'll be back in a few minutes, hopefully with a minimal amount of junk food."

"What aversion do you have to junk food?" She laughed.

"Guess its cause my body needs a lot of good calories. Sugar and chips don't constitute well for my energy levels. I just need to eat more often because my body burns them off quicker than protein and good carbs."

"I get that, but I will not have you saying I can't have chocolate, or cake. Got that, Captain?" She teased. He smiled down on her, "Understood."

"What movie?" Daisy asked as they settled in front of the TV in Daisy's room.

"Ghostbusters, I think is what he told me," Steve said, adjusting his arm for Daisy to snuggle underneath. She sighed in content, burrowing as far in as she could. Steve's lips dropped to the top of her head in a kiss, smiling into it as she hummed again.

"It's a classic. You'll both enjoy it," She said as the door opened. Bucky's figure emerged, arms laden with chips, candy bags and a case of beer.

"Perfect Stevie, you brought our favorite girl to snack on," Bucky said, putting down the stash of junk food to kiss Daisy's neck hungrily. She laughed, pushing Bucky back gently, "Crazy man. Pass me a beer and get in here."

Bucky did as he was asked, giving her one last kiss on the lips, and settling down with his head on Daisy's lap. She started the movie, running her fingers through Bucky's hair, and lightly dragging her nails over his scalp. Steve's arm around Daisy was lightly dragging up and down her shoulder, entranced with the movie.

Towards the end, Steve felt Daisy's breathing even out, and Bucky seemed to notice as well. He didn't want to let her go just yet though, so they finished the movie, before Bucky gently got off of her.

"Should just put her to bed. It's been a long few days," Bucky said, carefully lifting her from the couch into his arms. Steve got up to turn down the bed, pulling off Daisy's shoes.

"No, I'm not tired yet," She sighed as she stirred.

"The snoring told me otherwise Doll," Bucky teased as he put her down.

"I do not _snore_ ," She sassed, stripping out of her t-shirt and jeans to her underthings and a tank top. She sensed through their bonds, they were both getting aroused at her half-naked body and smirked, "So who's up for some fooling around?"

"What did you have in mind Doll?" Steve asked, coming up to kiss her shoulder.

"I'd like to bond with both of you, at the same time," She said, turning to kiss up Steve's neck lightly. His knees went weak as he and Bucky shared a look. She wanted them both, and to be perfectly honest, Steve was rock hard at the thought.

They didn't move, as she stripped the rest of her clothes off, save for her panties. Bucky eventually moved to strip his own shirt off, and moved towards the bathroom for supplies. Steve snapped out of his daze when Daisy's hand started palming him over his jeans.

"Captain, permission to unzip?" She asked, moving to nibble on his ear, as her fingers danced around the zipper.

"Granted," Steve choked out, clearly enjoying the sensation she was giving him. As she unzipped him, she pulled him out of his boxers, pushing the rest of his pants down. He kicked them off, as she got settled on all fours in front of him, and licked the tip of his manhood slowly.

"Something that you want in particular?" She purred, as she pumped him slowly.

"Oh god, your mouth," Steve said, surprising himself that he would suggest such a thing.

"Surprising," She sassed, slowly lowering her mouth onto his member. Bucky came out of the bathroom just in time to watch the show, his own member in hand as he pumped a few times.

"I need to prepare you Doll, just concentrate on Stevie for awhile," Bucky smiled as he moved to kiss down her back, stopping to grasp her bottom. Lube and condoms were placed on the nightstand, as Bucky started pulling Daisy's panties down her hips. He realized that she would have to move, which would disturb the euphoric emotions Steve's face was making. So instead, he ripped them off, hoping she wouldn't mind.

She moaned around Steve, reaching back to play with her now exposed center. Smirking to himself, he made eye contact with Steve and said, "Eager little thing."

"There," Steve said, hand coming up to cradle the back of Daisy's head gently. Bucky used the opportunity of her distraction to lube up one of her vibrators he had found in a drawer. He didn't turn it on, but pressed it gently against her puckered hole. She moaned again, and pressed back against it, hoping to make Bucky move faster.

"Patience Doll," Bucky said, bringing it to life. She keened at the feeling of it, and held still as Bucky gently pushed it inside of her. Steve pulled away from her mouth, hoping to keep himself from blowing his load down her throat again. She tried making grabby hands at him, but was forced to steal herself against the bed as Bucky pushed a single finger into her hot center. The vibrator still in her ass and Bucky's finger curling against her G-spot brought her up and over the cliff faster than she had ever experienced.

"Suit up," Steve gestured to Bucky, as he slipped a condom on his own member. Sitting down in the center of the bed, as Daisy came down from her high, he pulled her to straddle his lap, giving her center a rub to ensure she was wet enough. She cried out in pleasure, before reaching underneath herself to line him up and sink down onto him, hitching her leg around him to complete their bond. Steve felt her inner muscles still spasming, and he had to hold her hips still to keep himself from his own orgasm.

"Stay still Doll," Bucky said, getting up onto the bed to position. Daisy shuddered as their bonds briefly met, and then Steve was spreading her cheeks to aid Bucky. She held her breath as Bucky's manhood pressed against her ass, and slowly pushed himself in. It felt like only seconds before he was fully seated inside of her, trying his hardest to breath and relax at the feeling of her constricting around him.

"You okay darlin'?" Steve asked, watching Daisy's face for any sign of discomfort.

"So... full… move please," She keened, clenching around both of them tightly. They shuddered, Steve moaning as he felt Bucky move slightly.

As the guys started moving slowly, Daisy felt their bonds more deeply than before. With both of them touching the soul marks on her body, she wished she could stay in that moment forever, surrounded by their love and acceptance. But Steve moved his leg to curl around Bucky's, causing a new sensation to wash over them all. With all three touching their marks, their bond reached new depths, with all three understanding how their soulmates thought. Daisy could feel the guys' euphoria and their impending orgasms that they were both trying to hold back from.

"Daisy," Steve sighed, feeling her mischief as she ground down on both of the guys.

"Do I have to do all the work myself?" She teased, as Bucky stilled her hips.

"No, but you want us to last Doll."

"I don't care if I finish, just want to feel this connection to you. Please," She begged.

"She's being sincere Buck. Should we give it to her?" Steve said, rolling his hips to make Daisy moan.

"I guess we should give our girl what she wants. I can feel how close she is," Bucky whispered, dropping his head to kiss her shoulder, before setting a rhythm that Steve matched easily. Both of her soulmates pressed hot open-mouthed kisses against her neck, attacking her hungrily while they thrust.

Daisy could hardly keep up with the sensations her own body was feeling, let alone adding the guys' from their new bond. She felt everything they did, if somewhat magnified by her own feelings through their bond. And without a warning, or a dramatic buildup, she went flying over the edge of her orgasm, shuddering violently, followed by both of her guys. The sensation of the male orgasm was still new to Daisy through their bond, but it sent another shiver of pleasure down her spine.

As they all relaxed and reveled in their new bond, they breathed each other in. There wasn't a need to release or to go clean up, but just to love each other through their bond. Bucky was the first to succumb to the need to be clean, pulling out from Daisy's ass, and giving it a light smack. Both she and Steve moaned at the feeling, but Daisy decided she also needed to clean up.

"I'm goo! I won't be able to walk for days without anyone knowing," She smiled, knowing in her heart of hearts she loved the idea of everyone knowing. Well, except Coulson. Some things a father just didn't need to know about his daughter, such as her sex life.

"I can feel your smugness from here," Bucky teased, handing her a warm washcloth and kissing her cheek as she entered the bathroom.

"I do like that everyone can tell what you two do to me, and how satisfying it is," She giggled.

"Just satisfying Doll?" Steve said, dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder as he managed to fit in the bathroom as well.

"Beyond. Euphoric, earth shattering even."

"More like earth shaking," Bucky teased, kissing Steve sweetly. Daisy caught the kiss in the reflection of the mirror and chuckled.

"Is anyone else hungry?" She asked, feeling her stomach gurgle.

"Always," Steve and Bucky said in unison. She rolled her eyes and said, "I'll go make us some sandwiches."

"We can help darlin'," Bucky said, putting on his strewn clothes.

"You sure? Because the way you are looking at Steve, makes me think you want to eat _him_ ," She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Naw, I always look at him like this. In private." Bucky said before turning to Daisy, "And I will leer at you as well Darlin'. Get used to it. You're gorgeous."

"Awe shucks," Daisy said, depositing the used facecloth in the laundry bin and kissing Bucky sweetly.

"Meet you guys in the kitchen," she said, pulling a tank top, shorts and a slouchy pullover over her head. She didn't really need underthings as it was almost 1am, and everyone would be asleep. Smiling at the guys as they finished dressing again, she raced off, Steve on her heels. She could get used to this.


End file.
